


Rather Be a Riot

by leedeeloo



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedeeloo/pseuds/leedeeloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an erotic fiction piece where Dan and Ross are sorta weirdly somehow competitive about sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rather Be a Riot

It was, like, a thing now. Like, a real thing that they were doing.

Uh.

For clarity, the thing is Dan balls deep in Ross. Like, with his penis. In Ross’ asshole. And this was the kind of thing where Dan had some sort of agenda, some sort of plan he was trying to carry out- or at least it seemed like it.

Not that Ross particularly minded. It just would’ve been nice if he had a chance to prepare for this agenda. Like, done some stretches beforehand or something. Because Dan, so lean and lanky, could hold both of Ross’ wrists in one of his hands. And he was, but not over Ross’ head, like usual, but to the side, so he was half rolled over and bent uncomfortably with his legs around Dan’s hips. He tried to fold up his leg so he could roll over onto his side while getting plowed, but, well.

“You’re not trying to put it up on my shoulder, are you?” Dan asked him, somewhere between a genuine question, and some kind of offer. He wasn’t sure, so he only tried it twice.

Either way, it didn’t matter, because on that second attempt, Dan let go of Ross’ wrists, grabbing his face. Mildly uncomfortable seemed to be the theme today, with Ross’ mouth forced open and his lips sticking out. Dan gripped him hard, his nails barely pressing in. Ross tried to keep his hands where they were, especially while Dan slammed their hips together, grinding in a little circle to make sure that he was as deep as possible in Ross.

“What did I just say…” Dan did not phrase that like a question, and he did not expect an answer.

“I was jush’ tryin’ to,” Ross mumbled, biting the insides of his cheeks. Dan’s mouth twitched up into a goofy grin, and he let go of Ross’ face. He was still looming over, letting Ross finish- as much as someone could let someone else finish talking while fucking them slowly, that is.

Ross pressed his mouth shut, stifling a drawn out moan as he balled up his fists- one grabbing at the air, nails pressing into his palm, the other gripping the bed sheets. He let out this gasp-slash-sigh, just as he figured out that Dan wasn’t going to stop moving any time soon.

“I am trying to put it up,” he said it fast, before he’d have the chance to get distracted by Dan’s dick in him. Ross looked up at Dan, holding his gaze, and again started to curl his leg up against his chest. “...Please?” It was a little cheaty to say it like that, to almost beg while looking him in the eye. Which Dan knew, and scoffed, almost a little laugh.

It was so cheaty that it worked way better than Ross had expected.

He grabbed the back of Ross’ knee, moved his leg close to his torso, Ross’ ankle balanced on Dan’s shoulder, and he was tempted to lightly kick Dan in the head. Dan rubbed his leg, light pressure, up to his ankle and then down, resting his hand on Ross’ hip before leaning in closer, pushing in.

“Better?” So sweet and misleading sounding. Dan definitely did not sound like his cock was buried in Ross’ asshole, and it was probably a consistent talent. Ross let his mind wander for just a second, and thought about he could probably blow Dan around a bunch of people, and no one would notice as long as he wasn’t seen.

That was about as far as he got before he was interrupted by a light smack on his cheek. Dan grabbed his face exactly the same way he had before, which was way more jarring and uncomfortable than being slapped. He half rolled over, his shoulders flat on the bed, and tried to glare.

Dan shook Ross’ head a little, then let go of his face, sliding his fingertips down. “I can’t believe you,” he said, less sweet but just as normal and steady. His hand went down Ross’ chest, gentle and ticklish on his stomach, making Ross tense up for a moment. “You’re getting distracted while I’m fucking you!” To punctuate this, he grabbed Ross’ hips, and stopped being so sweet. Ross arched his back off the bed, this strangled cry coming out of him, interrupting his own witty answer. He kept squirming and writhing, not sure what he was trying to achieve with this, but he just had to move now. The only thing he could think to do, other than moan and curl his toes, was reach for his dick.

Which was, like his mind wandering, not allowed.

Dan grabbed Ross’ hand lightning fast, pinning it down by his head, leaning over him, their faces close.

“Not yet, okay?” Again, he sounded all normal- a little out of breath, but still normal. He bit Ross’ neck, fucked him deep, and repeated, “okay?” waiting for Ross to respond.

Ross nodded, gasped out a shaky, quiet, “‘kay,” and tried to move his hips, to encourage Dan to go back to fucking him roughly. But Dan stayed where he was, keeping a slow, deep  movement, even biting slowly. He let go of Ross’ hand, let his leg come off his shoulder, down to his elbow, so Ross was spread out farther. He made this happy little humming noise, like he was so content with the situation.

Once he made that clear, it went right back to Dan thrusting roughly into Ross. And Ross found out that the only thing he could really do to keep from jerking himself off was to grab onto Dan’s wrists. Grabbing at the sheets didn’t seem trustworthy enough, or something. What was even more trustworthy was when Dan did some slight of hand magic, so he was holding Ross’ wrists down instead of his hips.

Ross was just about to start kicking and screaming (from frustration) about how unfair it was, Dan was just being mean, when Dan let go of his wrists and leaned forward.

“Good boy,” he said softly, and Ross could hear him smiling. A few more thrusts, and it was finally Dan’s turn to arch and moan, his mouth a little smile, just above Ross’ face. He slumped back just as quickly, taking a second to collect himself before propping himself up straight, one hand to his cock as he pulled out. He turned away for a moment, to take off the condom and half heartedly try to toss it in the trash can (he got it in).

“You’re not done,” he said as Ross started to roll over. Dan put his hand on his shoulder and gently pulled, a mere suggestion for Ross to roll back over, which Ross took, and was flat on his back again.

And Dan. Danny was all smiles and sweetness, like they didn’t just fuck. Like this was just something he did for his friends. Like he just kissed people down their bodies, and barely teased around their cocks before, y’know, sticking the thing in his mouth and sucking.

It was worth the wait.

Dan had, like, teleported to between Ross’ legs, and Ross was almost frantically grabbing for his shoulder, his hand. They linked fingers and he made these soft almost-gasps, just the slightest hints of sound. He kept his mouth open, this little oval shape. And he didn’t last long, since he had just gotten fucked. And he didn’t really mind, since he had just gotten fucked. Still, he tried.

He had been keyed up and ready to cum for a while, so it didn’t take long before he was twitching his hips up, his legs straightening and bending, his body trying to cope with the sensation. In a final surprised gasp, he came, in Dan’s mouth, who hesitated for a second before swallowing it all down. He kept his mouth on Ross’ cock for a bit, then pulled off and placed a gentle kiss right below his bellybutton. He crawled up, flopping beside Ross, haphazardly throwing his arms around the other’s shoulders. And a soft gentle kiss on Ross’ cheek.

Ross rolled over, slow, lazy, arm around Dan’s waist. It was quiet, and Ross was tired. He shushed Dan, before he said anything, and scrunched down, curling up into his chest.

It was a thing now, the absence of something.

**Author's Note:**

> Who gave me permission to write this, and who lets me write my own summaries.


End file.
